


The General (Cassian)

by jennysbooks96



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR, Bat Boys - Fandom, Cassian - Fandom
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Azriel - Freeform, Book 1: A Court of Thorns and Roses, Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, Cassian (ACoTaR) - Freeform, Cassian - Freeform, Dom Cassian (ACoTaR), F/M, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Smut, POV Cassian (ACoTaR), Rhysand - Freeform, acomaf, bat boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennysbooks96/pseuds/jennysbooks96
Summary: Imagine- you're pleasing yourself in front of your mirror, when Cassian spots you from behind. The General would never let you do this alone.
Relationships: Cassian (ACoTaR)/You
Kudos: 34





	The General (Cassian)

You're staring at yourself in the large, floor-length, mirror. You run your hands down your hips. You feel the velvety smooth fabric that cling to your hips. You're wearing a silky red dress, that is perched right above your thighs- leaving a perfect view of your bare ass. You glance at your chest, and see your perked nipples, pressed underneath the glossy fabric. You move your hands to the strap of the dress, and pull it down, leaving your breast exposed to the cool air. You watch yourself- twist on your nipples in your reflection of the mirror. 

You let out a soft moan. You dip your head back, and think of Cassian- as you watched him training today. The sweat glistening off his toned, tattooed chest. His panting, as he braced his hands on his knees, with a cocky smile on his face. The way he raised his calloused hand to his soft hair, and pushed it out of his face. How he fixed his gaze on you, as he launched a punch- that left his victim spitting blood. His large, wings reflecting off the summer sun, as he strode to you, leaving a deep kiss. 

You felt the heat pooling in between your thighs, as you slipped the dress off your skin. You eyed your naked body in the mirror. Then you sit yourself in front of the mirror, and spread your legs...wide. You dip your fingers in between your thighs and begin rubbing your clit. You let out a soft moan, as you pick up the pace. 

"It's my lucky day", Cassian says, as he walks into the bedroom, and quickly shuts the door. You turn your head and peer at him. He is wearing a pair of black pants, and no shirt. You can see the sweat coating his toned chest, and he is still panting- from his training today. His wings begin to flare, as he walks over to you. You cock your head to the side, and fix your gaze on him through the mirror. 

"Please, don't stop on my occasion", Cassian says, as he squats next to you. "Go ahead sweetheart, show me how you like to please yourself". 

You smile at Cassian, as you trail your fingers through the folds of your wet cunt. Your eyes are locked on his, as you feel his warm breath behind you. His eyes lock on your movements through the mirror. Cassian sits himself on the floor, pressing himself hard behind you. He plants rough kisses on your neck. You lean your head onto his shoulder, and let out a soft moan. Cassian's hands move to your breasts as he begins to massage them with his large, calloused hands. He continues sucking, on your neck, and nipping at the skin. Leaving a trail of small bites, from your collar bone to your ear. 

He takes your nipples in his hand and begins twirling them, and pulls one- and watches the way it hardens, through the mirror. Cassian lets out a deep growl of approval. You feel Cassian's hard cock pressing through his pants, as he intently watches you rub small circles on your clit. Cassian presses a soft kiss on your neck, as he stands behind you. You stop touching yourself, and peer at him through the mirror. 

"I didn't say stop, sweetheart", "Keep going", Cassian commands, as he pops open the button of his pants, and slides his boxers off in the process. Cassian's wings twitch, as he takes his hard cock in his hand, and begins pumping it. Making sure to keep his eyes glued on your movements through the mirror. 

"What a bad girl you are," Cassian snarls, as he increases the speed on his cock, still keeping his eyes locked on yours through the mirror. "I think you have to be punished", Cassian says, as he drops his hand clenching his cock, and sits himself right behind you. He places his long, muscled legs on either side of you, and you feel his hard, wet cock- press behind your back. He rubs a calloused hand down the inside of your thighs, as you halt your movements. 

"Not wide enough", Cassian hums, as he pulls on your thigh, spreading them wider. Cassian bites his bottom lip, and growls. "You're so wet". Cassian moves his fingers to his mouth, and begins sucking on them, keeping his stare on you. You feel his cock twitch, as you lean into him, and beg, "Well, don't gawk, do something".  
"Is that a command, sweetheart?", Cassian asks, as he raises an eyebrow. You grab Cassian's slick fingers, and guide them to your wet cunt, pushing yourself against his fingers. Cassian doesn't move his fingers. 

"I want to hear you beg for it", he snarls. As he raises his other hand to grab your throat, "And it's general to you". Your eyes widen, as his grip tightens, "I want to hear you say it." 

"Yes, general", You purr, as his grip on your throat tightens. 

"I want you to fuck my wet cunt", You hum, as he smiles in approval, licking his lower lip. "General", You add. He drops his hand on your throat and brings his fingers back to his mouth. He begins sucking on them again, coating them thoroughly for the torture he's about to do. 

"You're such a bad girl, touching yourself with the door unlocked", Cassian begins, as he lowers his fingers to your wet folds, he begins to rub your clit, as you lean your head against his shoulder, and let out a loud moan. "I bet you wanted Azriel to come in here and see you touching yourself", Cassian adds, as he increases his speed on your clit, adding two long fingers into your wet cunt. "Azriel can probably hear you now." Cassian says, as he let out a deep groan, as you lean against him, pressing yourself hard against his stiff cock. 

You move your hand behind you and clench his cock, that is pressed against your back. "But, you're mine, remember that", Cassian says, as he places a strong grip on your throat. "Fucking mine", he adds. You trail your thumb along the tip of his cock. He lets out a deep groan, and his grip tightens on your throat. "Fuck", Cassian chokes out. You start to pump your hand along the hard length of his cock, as he eyes you through the mirror. His eyes trail down to his fingers in-between your thighs, and his long fingers pumping in and out of you. 

You move your other hand to his wing, as you lightly run a finger along it. Tracing the long vein, that connects to the talon, at the top. Cassian's eyes flutter, and he lets out a loud moan. You run your finger over his wing again, and continue your own torture. Trailing one of your fingers along his wings, and the other hand pumping his cock. Cassian lets out a deep moan, as he struggles to keep his eyes pressed on you in the mirror. 

"That's enough", Cassian grumbles, as he withdraws his fingers from inside of you, and drops his grip on your throat. He grabs your wrist on his cock, and halts your movement. 

"As much as I enjoy this sweetheart, I much rather have that cunt around my cock", Cassian says. He plants a hard kiss on your neck, as he signals for you to lean up. "Come sit on my cock", Cassian commands, as he grips your hip with one hand, and holds his hard cock in the other. 

"Yes, General", You say, as you lower yourself on his cock. "There we go", Cassian says as you feel the length of him consume you. You feel Cassian fall back against the floor, and let out a deep moan. He places his hands on your hips, as you steady your hands on his chest. You start to swirl yourself on his cock, eyeing your movements in the mirror. You watch yourself ride Cassian's large cock, and let out a loud moan. 

"You like watching yourself fuck me, don't you", Cassian asks, as he lifts his head up, to peer at you in the mirror. "Such a dirty girl", Cassian mutters, with a cocky smile on his face. He slams his head back onto the floor, as you move your fingers down to your clit, and start to rub small circles on it. You let out another loud moan, as you move yourself along Cassian's cock. Keeping your eyes fixated on the mirror, scanning every move you make. 

Cassian's grip on your hips tighten, and he meets your movements with his own. He begins thrusting into you, at a deep, rough pace. The pleasure becomes unreal, as your eyes begin to flutter. Cassian lets out a loud moan of his own, as he slams into you, reaching his climax- not waiting for you. Cassian screams your name, and you feel his wet cum inside of you. He pushes his head onto the floor, and shuts his eyes- as he steadies his breathing. 

You watch as he grips your hips, and moves you off of him. You turn and look at him, with your eyes wide. He stands up, and walks towards his boxers, and leans down to pick them up.

"There's your punishment", He says, as he puts his boxers on. "You have to make yourself cum". He places a cocky smile on his face, as he walks to the bed, and sits down, tucking his wings behind him. He runs a hand through his sweat soaked hair and says, "Well go on, give me a show". 

You give him the middle finger, as he lets out a loud laugh. You turn back to the mirror, and begin to thrust your fingers inside of yourself, until you reach your climax. As Cassian is seated behind you, with his wings flared, and a feral look in his eyes.


End file.
